devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fewfre
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:WallGreetingButton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 18:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Help I need help. Please. :I need help with this and this: 1. http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhilippL 2. http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7213 And this: 1. Is AdminDashboard JS-Button really not good? I am only beginner in JS. It's working perfect by me. Why? 2. I really need to edit code. Please edit AdminDashboard JS-Button/code.js. Please edit it to this: $("#AdminDashboardGeneral .control-section.wiki .controls").prepend(" JavaScript "); PhilippL And I need help with this: What means "content" in CSS? "content: "???" 14:43, July 30, 2015 (UTC) RecentChangesMultiple Hello Fewfre. First of all, your RCM script is purrrrfect :D. But, I found a cookie issue :(. I have a RCM with 665 wikis (spammers these days), and the wikis are loading too fast, so the cookies gets messed up and it deletes me. Is there any way to make them load an an internal of 500ms instead? Yes it will take me 5 mins to load, but it won't log me out. Thanks. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 01:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :A parameter for that would be good. Thanks! — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 13:21, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the update! Looks like it works, just loading up the wikis I have.. Slowly! :p. And about onlyshowuser, I actually don't use that, I only use hideusers (so I can hide myself from these wikis). — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:09, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Recent Changes You have a new message on the RecentChangesMultiple talk page. --[[User:Sophiedp|'So']][[User_talk:Sophiedp|'ph']] 21:35, April 17, 2016 (UTC) RecentChangesMultiple Left a message on RecentChangesMultiple talk page. Thanks :D —［ iynque ］［ Talk | | 03:23, 25 Apr 2016 ］ Talk:RecentChangesMultiple I left a new message on its talk page, you may want to check it out. |Steven Universe Wiki|--[[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] |-- [[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] }} 18:21, May 7, 2016 (UTC) RecentChangesMultiple http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:RecentChangesMultiple#New_Edit_Notifcations --'Sophie' 21:24, October 10, 2016 (UTC) RecentChangesMultiple CSS import Hey, I've been moving CSS pages out of the article namespace to the MediaWiki namespace for some time now (MediaWiki namespace seems to be the most appropriate namespace for them, categorization of CSS code pages in the article namespace would look silly and there isn't a proper CSS editor in the article namespace) and it looks like RecentChangesMultiple has its stylesheet in the article namespace too. Could you consider moving it to MediaWiki namespace? I know RCM development is tracked through GitHub and I supposed you would have to change more than just one line to make the move happen. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 22:31, December 1, 2017 (UTC) : I think the script is approved now, so you can delete the stylesheet :) : Also, a migration of scripts to use HTTPS over HTTP where possible (which means replacing HTTP image URLs of images hosted on Wikia wih HTTPS ones, replacing http://wikiname.wikia.com with //wikiname.wikia.com where possible and generally using HTTPS over HTTP) and I've noticed RecentChangesMultiple uses a lot of links that could be changed to use HTTPS or no specific protocol. Could you consider updating the script to reflect these changes? : Also, I agree with your bio :P : -- Cube-shaped 22:52, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Talk page bug I see something weird going on here... FANDOM's page header is loader in the middle of the section... I also would like to suggest to implement I18n-js for you script, that would make easier adding and maintaining translations. leviathan_89 11:24, January 4, 2018 (UTC) I brought the talk page thing up to you because I figured it was in your interest to keep it "functional", however, indeed now it's fine for me too... I honestly don't know what happened, must've been some sort of hiccup of the site. Anyway, the i18n was just a suggestion / making you aware of that, there is no need to argue anything, do what's best for the script. It came to my mind since I saw a few translations in your script to update, that's all. leviathan_89 15:01, January 4, 2018 (UTC) RCM CSS (again) Hey, Just wanted to notify you that due to this, MediaWiki:RecentChangesMultiple/stylesheet.css is now MediaWiki:RecentChangesMultiple.css and you might want to change the name in the repository because it was recently. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 20:29, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry about this unexpected move - in hindsight, it would've been good to make sure authors of affected CSS pages knew about that discussion so they could have given their input. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 06:04, January 18, 2018 (UTC) RCM talk page I left a message on RCM's talk page. --'Sophie' 02:56, January 29, 2018 (UTC) RCM (HTTPS compatibility) Hey, Wikia's maintenance script recently updated and of RecentChangesMultiple so you probably should reflect these changes in the repository. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 21:52, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :Still on my todo list, but thanks for informing me of the changes! RCM (discussions) I left a question at Talk:RecentChangesMultiple#Discussions disappeared. Thanks, Janus100 (talk) 02:32, March 22, 2018 (UTC) RCM timezones I left a message on RCM's talk page. --'Sophie' 13:00, March 26, 2018 (UTC) RCM I left two messages on the talk page. --'Sophie' 04:41, May 1, 2018 (UTC) RCM (HTTPS again) I to the HTTPS section on the RCM talkpage now. -- Cube-shaped 17:33, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Issues with Recent Changes Multiple Hi! I've been having troubles with implementing RecentChangesMultiple on my wiki Akagami no Shirayukihime. I thought I correctly installed the script but it's not working could you check it out and see what's wrong? Thanks! https://akagaminoshirayukihime.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js https://akagaminoshirayukihime.wikia.com/wiki/User:Emilysara/common.js https://akagaminoshirayukihime.wikia.com/wiki/User:Emilysara/Recent_Changes_Multiple https://akagaminoshirayukihime.wikia.com/wiki/RecentChangesMultiple ~''Emilysara'' (Questions?) 00:24, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :Back again. The javascript has been reviewed and for some reason I still can't get it to work. Can you check out what is wrong? Thanks! :https://akagaminoshirayukihime.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js :https://akagaminoshirayukihime.wikia.com/wiki/RecentChangesMultiple :~'[[User:Emilysara|''Emilysara]] '''(Questions?)' 04:07, June 22, 2018 (UTC) RCM (non-en wikias) I left a question at Talk:RecentChangesMultiple#Non-English wikis giving error. Sophiedp already mostly explained but if you have anything to add... Thanks, Janus100 (talk) 00:37, June 19, 2018 (UTC) RCM (suggestions) Talk:RecentChangesMultiple#A_few_suggestions --'Sophie 07:43, August 16, 2018 (UTC) RCM Hi, can you check my message on the RCM discussion, please? RCM and YQL Hey, since RCM uses YQL, you might want to see this (if you haven't already). --Sharkie 11:04, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :np~ --Sharkie 23:55, February 2, 2019 (UTC) RecentChangesMultiple Hi, when RecentChangesMultiple support wiki https -> https ? or the script will no longer work? And then I try to see the edits and it gives the error. All wikis will have https Example: https://bindingofisaac.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Участник:TRJ-VoRoN/Правки [[User:TRJ-VoRoN|'TRJ-VoRoN��']] (обсудить) 14:25, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply on my wall, it worked!�� RCM Hi. --Sharkie 11:47, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Re: RecentChangesMultiple Okay, I will update that as soon as I can, probably today or tommorow. Thank you for letting me know. Stygies VIII (My talk | ) 19:46, March 17, 2019 (UTC) RecentChangesMultiple (HTTPS) Is the HTTPS section on RecentChangesMultiple needed now that all wikis are running HTTPS? --Little Red 04:12, January 4, 2020 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for explaining --Little Red 23:35, January 4, 2020 (UTC)